Horansi
Culture Horansi culture is one based on a strictly enforced caste system, and although it is seen as barbaric by off-worlders, the Horansi see it as the key to keeping their race far from the horrific warfare and bloodshed it once knew in its past. Each subspecies knows its place in the world and is bound tightly to it. And none will mate outside of their caste. The Gorvan are the rulers and overseers for the lands and the people. From them comes guidance and justice according to Horansi law. The Kasa are the warriors. Under the guidance of and in service to the Gorvan, the Kasa protect the Horansi, as well as entertain new technologies and ideas with their innate curiosity. The Treka are the commoners. Because of them buildings are built, jewelry is made, crops are sewn, and the chattle are kept. They are the strong foundation of the Horansi culture. The Mashi are the mystical ones. Through their spiritual ways and keen insight they keep the Horansi in tune with nature and the spirit world around them. Horansi are big-cats by nature (meaning lions, tigers, leopards and the like), and their behaviour shows it. Although only somewhat aloof among their own kind, their ethnocentric views means that anyone who is not Horansi is only worth their time and effort if they want to exert themselves. They owe nothing to any Kimach (outsider), unless the individual Horansi sees fit. Note that though the Horansi usually say nothing of this feeling, their exclusive behaviour does in a very subtle way. The Horansi also hold to other cat-like behaviours such as rubbing cheeks in greetings with a familiar soul of the same subspecies, or someone extremely familiar. Technology is eyed thoroughly for its use and benefits to the race before even being allowed onto the planet, and only then if it will not interfere with their cultural beliefs and the planet's ecosystem. Blasters are not used on-world, and are considered dishonorable if even worn on-world. It is believed that battles should be fought claw to claw; swords are used as are various bladed weapons, bows and arrows. Appearance Although the exact 'hows' and 'whys' are very uncertain, the Horansi are great cats who have evolved into bipedalism and intelligence. They vary in height and appearance in accordance to their four subspecies, but certain things remain standard amoung them. All walk on digitigrade legs allowing them to retain most of the speed and power their quadruped ancestors had. Note that they can still run on four paws easily, but they tend to prefer standing on two feet for both comfort and culture (if you walk on all fours without good reason, such as hunting, attacking, or stalking, you are considered backwards). It can also be noted that in their evolution, the female's mammary glands have reduced in number to two, and have shifted upwards on their bodies to the upper torso, very much like a human female's. Also, a Horansi female can only bear two cubs in a litter. Sub-species There are several sub-species of the Horansi, each with different skills, appearance and cultural standing. Treka Horansi Treka stand on average 2.3 to 2.6 meters (7 1/2 to 8 1/2 feet). Their fur varies in a golden-brown tone, but it always bears the large, black rosette spots they are recognized for. Treka Horansi are the foundation caste typically called commoners. While the Gorvans rule over them, and the Kasa protects them, they are of prime importance to the fief. It is they who grow the food, build the buildings, and tend to the semi-domesticated chattle. They have created their own guilds amoung the fiefs, and their master-craftsmen can easily become renown across the planet, and perhaps off-world as well. Because of them and their talents, there is something to trade, as well as food to keep the storehouses full. Kasa Horansi Kasa stand on average between 2 and 2.7 meters (6ft 7in to 8ft 9in). Although there is variation as to the reddish-orange to light tan coloring of their fur, their black stripes truly mark their race. As the warrior caste, they feel it is their duty to serve and protect for their Gorvan lord and his fief for generations. They are brave, noble, and trustworthy to an almost fanatical extreme. They are stalkers by nature, and will patiently wait for the right moment to attack. Females and males consider each other as equals, though a pregnant Kasa, or one with young cubs, are given wide berth because of their protective ferocity. Because of their curiosity, the Kasa have been the catalysts in acquiring off-world knowledge, and selective technologies. : Kasa Horansi are restricted, and must be applied to the RPAdmin for. No more than seven Kasa Horansi are allowed at any given time. Mashi Horansi Mashi stand on average between 1.5 and 2 meters tall (4 ft 11 in to 6 1/2 feet). Their fur is a jet black, and their eyes are a yellow-gold. They are a very elusive race, and thought to be very rare. They are considered the mystics and prophets, and are the most in-tune with the planet; they are also very spiritual, and in touch with the spirits (force sensitivity). When a Mashi appears, it is an omen they bring, and when they speak, the Horansi pay very close attention. Not much more than this is known. : Mashi Horansi are restricted, and must be applied to the RPAdmin for. Due to their rarity, only five Mashi Horansi are allowed at any given time. Gorvan Horansi The Gorvans stand on average 2.6 - 3 meters in height (8 1/2 feet to 9ft 7in). Their fur varries in the color from a blonde-gold to a reddish-tan, and the males sport manes upon reaching puberty. As the ruling caste, each House or Pride's duty is to the care of its peoples and its lands. The Nkosi (lord) sees to the protection of his fief, as well as the upholding of laws and the expenditure of justice, and his Mbwana (2nd in command) is there to assist him as his right hand. There are also a handful of trusted Gambas (warriors) who are bodyguards to the Nkosi and his family, as well as commanders of the fief's Kasa warriors. Female Gorvan are not only respected for their ability to give birth, but also their talents in tending to the house, the fief, and trade. The wives of the Nkosi are responsable not only for the care of the house-hold and its larder, but the stores of food-stuffs and other necessities of the fief, as well as trade with other fiefs and off-worlders. ---- Homeworld The homeworld of the Horansi, Mutanda, is one of only two worlds orbiting the yellow sun in the Kiilaniri system. While Mutanda itself is a planet with a vast ocean and two landmasses of various landtypes (mostly temperate plains), its sister world, Kiilaniri draws the most attention to the system. Kiilaniri is a gas giant that is one of the largest sources of prothium gas, the gas used in all types of blaster weapons. The great weapons companies have been mining the gas from the Justa Starport based on one of the moons orbiting Kiilaniri, and the Empire has been keeping a tight hold on the system to prevent marauders and the Alliance from aquiring any of the gas. Fauna There are three animals on Mutanda that should be noted as being very dangerous, the kalans, the hokami, and the yeat. Kalans are tusked herbivores with brown and yellow wool, and can stand an upwards of 3.4 meters (11ft 2 in) at the shoulder upon maturity. Though they are an excellent source of food, and the favorite meat of the Horansi, they can be quite deadly. Travelling as a heard, they will protect themselves as a whole by not only attempting to trample their predators, but also tricking the unwitting stalker into the heart of such a deadly situation. The hokami are the hunting lizards of the plains. Standing only 1 to 1.5 meters (3-5 feet) their bodies can easily reach five meters in length. Because of their aggressiveness, they will attack anything around them, including an unsuspecting repulsorlift vehicle that passes over it. Their sharp claws and huge teeth are quite capable of bringing down any large prey. The yeat are sharp-horned omnivores whose great speed make them deadly predators. Their prefer fresh meat to grains, and will move only in mated pairs at most to graze and hunt. Stats DEXTERITY KNOWLEDGE MECHANICAL PERCEPTION STRENGTH TECHNICAL Min Max Min Max Min Max Min Max Min Max Min Max Gorv. Horansi.2D+0 4D+0 2D+0 4D+0 1D+0 3D+0 3D+0 5D+0 2D+0 4D+0 1D+0 3D+0 Kasa Horansi..1D+1 3D+2 3D+0 5D+0 0D+2 3D+2 2D+0 4D+0 3D+2 5D+2 1D+0 3D+0 Mashi Horansi.2D+0 4D+0 2D+0 4D+0 1D+0 3D+0 3D+0 6D+0 2D+0 4D+0 1D+0 3D+0 Treka Horansi.2D+1 4D+1 1D+2 3D+2 1D+0 3D+0 2D+2 4D+2 2D+1 4D+0 1D+0 3D+1 See also *Category:Horansi Category:Races Category:Restricted Races